suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
James R.
|current= Jury Member |color= jury |age= 17 |colorlevel= Red |residence= Manchester, UK |occupation= Student |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 11/16 |votes= 6 |alliances= |loyalties= Maddy W. Logan H. Kasey H. Brien W. |hoh= |nominated= 1 (Week 5) |veto= |days= 6 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 9/16 |votes2= 8 |alliances2= The Expendables |loyalties2= Nick M. Ryan B. Andy F. Anthony C. |hoh2= 1 (Week 2) |nominated2= 2 (Weeks 6 & 7) |veto2= |cache2= |days2= 16 |season3= |status3= Jury Member |place3= 10/18 |votes3= 4 |alliances3= Dkfjdkf Crazy Eights |loyalties3= Nick M. Will I. Eric M. Sam B. |hoh3= 2 (Weeks 2 & 3) |nominated3= 1 (Week 7) |veto3= 1 (Week 6) |cache3= |days3= 17 |season4= |status4= Jury Member |place4= 5/22 |votes4= 6 |alliances4= |loyalties4= |hoh4= 3 (Week 5, Day 17 & Week 9) |nominated4= 4 (Weeks 2, 4, 7 & 10) |veto4= 1 (Week 5) |days4= 24 }} was a houseguest on , , and . In his first season he placed eleventh, and was the first member of the jury. In his second season he placed ninth, and was the third member of the jury. In his third season he placed tenth, and was the second member of the jury. In his fourth season, he placed fifth, and was the seventh member of the jury. Big Brother 7 Game Summary James proved himself one of the most socially-able rookies in his season, despite lacking in a physical game, bonding with players such as Maddy W., Kasey H. and Logan H. to advocate an opposition to the returning Veterans. However James' clear stance saw him become a target in the Veterans' crosshairs, and with fellow rookie Barney D. on their side, they used his HOH to put James and Maddy up together. Despite Maddy saving himself with the veto, his replacement Romeo K. was part of The Girls alliance that included Kasey, and was supported by the Veterans. Although Maddy and Logan voted to save him, he received every other vote, making him the first juror in a 6-2 vote, and squashing hopes of a solid rebellion alliance. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Blood vs. Water Game Summary Returning in Blood vs. Water along with chosen partner Nick M., James was determined to beat his eleventh place finish. A safe HOH win in Week 2 secured his social standing and kept him off the block, helping control the votes with his key alliance called The Expendables. However unknown to James an his ally Nick, the other members of their alliance had formed a smaller one against them, and during Secret Week, Chloe D. put him up as a replacement nominee and potential backdoor. Luckily, due to James' relationships with the opposition Single Ladies alliance, he was able to cook up the votes to stay in the game over Romeo K.. However James was far from out of the danger zone, when the following week, former ally Max A. won both HOH and POV to slam James next to Single Ladies member Ryan B. on the block. This forced the Single Ladies to evict James this time, and with only Nick's vote for his favor, James was sent to the jury in ninth place with a 5-1 vote. Competition History Voting History } | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 2 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 3 | – | Nolan | Yes |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 4 | – | Ryan S. | Yes |- | – | Andy (x2) | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 5 | – | Chili | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 6 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 7 | | – | – |- | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| Finale | | Chloe | No |} HOH History Big Brother Eruption Game Summary Returning for a third time in Eruption, James was once again with his former Blood vs. Water partner, Nick N. Together they were in two major alliances - Dkfjdkf and Crazy Eights - allowing them both to stay off the block and in with the numbers. Alongside this, it allowed James to win HOH to target former winners and big competitors outside the two alliances. James also won the pivotal Revenge Veto, saving ally Chloe D. and leading to the eviction of two-time winner Patrick J., after she nominated him in her place. However, in the following Week 7, alliance outsider LeQuisha Q. won HOH, nominating two of the season's biggest competitors in James and his Dkfjdkf ally Will I., throwing everything into turmoil. Despite Crazy Eight ally Andy F. winning POV, the Hail Mary Veto twist complicated things, as saving James would just have allowed Will to nominate another different member of the alliance. Thus it remained unused, and James had to fight to get at least one extra vote to stay in the game over Will. Unfortunately, only his Crazy Eight allies - Nick, Andy and Chloe - voted to keep him, and James joined the jury in the season's closest vote yet of 4-3. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Double Trouble Game Summary Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * James holds the record for most career votes against them with 24 total votes to evict. ** This surpasses the previous record of 23 held by Stuart H., overtaken by James in Big Brother Double Trouble. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB7 Houseguests Category:BB8 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:11th Place Category:9th Place Category:10th Place Category:5th Place Category:Returning Houseguests